justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Cheap Thrills
|artist = Sia ft. Sean Paul |year = 2016 |nogm = 2 |dg = Femenino |mode = Solo |pc = Lavender |gc = Amarillo |lc = Morado https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doQbkpXooe0 |choreo = Anissa Thai http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_2016-06-18-16-17-27.png |perf = Anissa Thai}}"Cheap Thrills" por ft. aparece en Just Dance 2017. Aspecto del Bailarín Clásico La bailarina es una mujer que tiene el pelo negro atado con reflejos púrpuras. Viste una túnica suelta de color violeta transparente con collares de oro, un sujetador negro y un par de pantalones cortos negros debajo, calcetines hasta la rodilla de color naranja y negro, con tacones de plataforma verde y blanco. Versión de Bollywood J1 J1 es una mujer. Ella tiene cabello castaño oscuro y un par de lentes azules. Ella tiene una camiseta azul y una larga falda amarilla. Ella también tiene un par de muñecas azules. J2 J2 es un hombre. Él tiene cabello castaño oscuro. Él está usando una chaqueta amarilla sobre una camiseta roja. Él tiene un brazalete amarillo en su muñeca izquierda, y él está usando un par de pantalones negros. Él también está usando un par de zapatos cian. File:CheapThrillsALT_Coach_1.png|J1 File:CheapThrillsALT_Coach_2.png|J2 Fondo Clásico El fondo se ve al principio dentro de una sala de espera animada, completa con una silla roja y negra, una pared de ladrillo violeta y una puerta roja. Saliendo de la ventana cercana, hay una ciudad grande similar a la de '' Uptown Funk 's' '. Los edificios varían mucho en color y el piso tiene bucles que fluyen coloridos. El entrenador hace varios efectos pintados con algunos movimientos de baile. Se dibujan un par de autos esbozados, conduciendo lentamente en una carretera de rayas rosa y naranja.'' En el estribillo, el entrenador está en una carretera que se muestra horizontalmente. Mientras el entrenador baila, muchos bocetos crean y aparecen colores por sí mismos: muestran muchos rascacielos, estrellas y lápices labiales. Durante las líneas de Sean Paul , hay dibujos de edificios que cobran vida y se colorean después; también hay estrellas amarillas flotando junto con lápiz labial y algunos labios. Al final, todos los edificios desaparecen y son reemplazados por un cielo hecho de coloridas animaciones. El piso está animado con ondas hechas de líneas en tonos azules, morados y verde lima. Versión de Bollywood El fondo es un mercado de Bollywood con una gran puerta detrás de los bailarines. Hay bolsas de comida a la izquierda y a la derecha, verás una bicicleta. El fondo está lleno de símbolos. En el estribillo, el fondo se convertirá en nocturno y se mostrarán muchos edificios y se mostrarán las palabras "me encantan las emociones baratas" cada vez que se canta. Mashup La canción tiene un Mashup el . Contiene bailarinas con gafas de sol, muy parecido al Mashup de '' Blame '' (de ). Dancers * Crazy in Love (Remake) * Pon de Replay (Remake) * Taste The Feeling * Stuck On A Feeling * Built For This * Sorry * Pon de Replay (Remake) * Taste The Feeling * Stuck On A Feeling * Built For This (Beta) * Sorry * Crazy In Love (Remake) * Sorry * Built For This (Beta) * Stuck On A Feeling * Built For This (Beta) * Sorry * Pon de Replay (Remake) * The Choice Is Yours Community Remix Cheap Thrills ''has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * Chanastick France * SardonyXxX Italy * ProKhaos Puga Brazil * AdamantBarley37 USA * Starfire1978 USA * Dark Angel 052 USA * DrKeSig USA * Chris_RD- USA * Joskeldym Peru * HolyCypress1907 Turkey * ElskaLigr USA * SoToSendoCadu Brazil * Happy480 Canada * Demitro86 Brazil * Pty_kyle23amma Panama * OliveRitter239 Germany * BugDoc USA * Josephtian0705 USA * RAS310 USA * Teroxyde France * UpRislng-Abyss France * Moogly-H Zealand * Khaleo93 USA * XxGenesisMCxX USA * LIAMDUAMWOLF923 Mexico * TOOchis_ USA * Captain_stasuw0 Russia * Of Hugo France * Conigonz90 Chile * XandaoParaiba Brazil * Sanya JDU Russia * SpirltLeader USA * LemurSchnalle15 Turkey * MAURICIO LV USA USA * RedPollyPockat USA * Revlew2_0 USA Movimientos de Gold Clásico Hay 2 Movimientos de Gold en la rutina clásica, los cuales son los mismos: Ambos Movimientos de Gold:Pon tu mano izquierda sobre tu cintura mientras balanceas la derecha en movimientos semicirculares sobre tu cabeza. CheapThrillsGM.png|Both Gold Moves CheapGold.gif|Both Gold Moves ''in-game Versión de Bollywood Hay 4 Movimientos de Gold en la rutina de la Versión de Bollywood: Movimientos de Gold 1, 2 y 3:Levante rápidamente los brazos y la pierna izquierda una vez, en un movimiento de estilo indio. Movimiento de Gold 4: Como si estuvieras bailando románticamente, levanta lentamente el brazo derecho mientras mantienes la izquierda sobre la cadera, sujetando el brazo de la otra persona si corresponde. Este es el movimiento final de la rutina. CheapThrillsALT_GM_1-3.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 CheapThrillsALT_GM_4.png|Gold Move 4 CheapThrillsAlt.GoldMoveInGame.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, y 3 in-game CheapThrillsAlt.GoldMoveInGame2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Trivia * Cheap Thrills '' es la segunda canción de en la serie. ** Sin embargo, esta es la primera canción en la que es el artista principal en lugar de un artista destacado. * ''Cheap Thrills '' es la primera canción de . Le siguen '' Rockabye '' y Mad Love. * ''Cheap Thrills '' fue la canción de fondo utilizada en el trailer de . * Los zapatos que usa la bailarina clásica se reciclan de '' Break Free '' * ''Emociones baratas '' 'Mashup comparte el mismo tema,' Gafas de sol ', como' 'Culpa' 'de . * El bailarín tiene el mismo esquema que '' Hangover (BaBaBa). * En algunas versiones del sitio web (como la versión mexicana, por ejemplo), un GIF para '' Radical 'se usa erróneamente para el lugar de la canción en la sección "Mejores pistas" del sitio web .'' * Cheap Thrills '' es la segunda canción para deletrear letras de reggae fonéticamente, después de '' Jamaican Dance ''. * ''Cheap Thrills '' es la segunda canción en tener una rutina alternativa llamada 'Bollywood Version' después de '' It's My Birthday ''. * En la letra, algunas líneas son cantadas por no aparecen, incluyendo las siguientes: "Vale más dan dan más oro dan", "Danos lo que quieras" y "Bada bang" explosión". ** Sin embargo, los dos primeros aparecen cuando se cantan en el puente. * La línea "'Mi''' nah touch a dollar on mi pocket" se malinterpreta como ''"'I’m''' nah touch a dollar in mi pocket" * Esta canción estuvo disponible durante 7 días en para la Semana de la Moda. ** Se agregó el 29 de junio de 2017. * El fondo se mostró como un adelanto en los adelantos # junio13. * El fondo se ve en Wherever I Go'' . * En el menú E3, el color del menú para la rutina clásica era cian en lugar de violeta, y el cartel del menú era principalmente amarillo en lugar de blanco. * En la vista previa de E3 y en algunas imágenes promocionales, la rutina clásica tenía pictogramas en colores más claros. Esto fue cambiado debido a que el fondo es principalmente blanco. ** Los pictogramas Beta también se ven en la vista previa . * En el Mashup, el interruptor de color en el fondo se retrasa un poco. * En versiones anteriores del juego, el ícono de menú de la Versión de Bollywood mostraba a P2 con bigotes visibles, que en realidad aparecen en su rostro pero son de color carne. El mismo tono de carne se usa en la versión final del ícono. * En la Versión de Bollywood, el fondo contiene las palabras " i love cheap thrills " pero "'i' '" no está en mayúscula. * En '' Cheap Thrills '' (Versión de Bollywood), los bailarines están ligeramente descentrados hacia la derecha durante la mayor parte de la rutina. * El '' Cheap Thrills '' (Versión de Bollywood) fue lanzado el 27 de abril de 2017 el , junto con los de '' Sorry y What Is Love , y se pueden ganar regularmente por 150, más tarde 100, monedas (aunque los suplentes generalmente requieren un pase VIP para jugar). ** Todas estas rutinas se eliminaron después de unas horas y se volvieron a agregar el 18 de mayo del mismo año. *** Se eliminaron una vez más después de unos días y se volvieron a agregar el 14 de junio del mismo año. Galería Archivos de Juego cheapthrills.jpg|''Cheap Thrills'' Cheapthrillsalt.png|''Cheap Thrills'' (Bollywood Version) CheapThrillsMU.png|''Cheap Thrills'' (Mashup) CheapThrillsCMU Cover Generic.png|''Cheap Thrills'' (Community Remix) 0000007c.png|Classic's album coach 0000000d.png|Bollywood Version's album coach Cheapthrillssquarebkg.png|Classic's Just Dance 2017 menu banner (7th-Gen) Cheapthrills banner bkg 9.png|Classic's Just Dance 2017 menu banner (8th-Gen) Cheapthrillsalt banner bkg 10.png|Bollywood Version Just Dance 2017 menu banner (8th-Gen) Cheapthrills cover@2x.jpg|Classic's cover Cheapthrillsalt cover@2x.jpg|Bollywood Version's Just Dance Now cover CheapThrillsAva.png|Classic's avatar 200542.png|Classic's golden avatar 300542.png|Classic's diamond avatar CheapThrillsALTP1Ava.png|Bollywood Version (P1)'s avatar 200573.png|Bollywood Version (P1)'s golden avatar 300573.png|Bollywood Version (P1)'s diamond avatar Pictos-Sprite.png|Pictograms CheapThrillsALT_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Bollywood Version) Capturas de Pantalla del Juego Screenshot_2017-02-13-11-43-46.png|''Cheap Thrills'' on the menu Siaimage.jpeg|''Cheap Thrills'' on the menu (E3 2016) cheapthrillsmu menu.png|Mashup on the menu (2017) Cheapthrillscmu menu.png|Community Remix on the Just Dance Unlimited menu (2017) cheapthrillsalt load.png|Bollywood Version's loading screen cheapthrillsmu load.png|Mashup's loading screen Cheapthrillscmu load.png|Community Remix's loading screen CTSelectionScreen.jpeg|Classic's coach selection screen (E3 2016) cheapthrillsalt coachmenu.png|Bollywood Version's coach selection screen cheapthrillsmu coachmenu.png|Mashup's coach selection screen Cheapthrillscmu coachmenu.png|Community Remix's coach selection screen Cheapthrills preview beta pictos.png|Beta pictograms in the Just Dance Now preview Imágenes Promocionales JD2017_art_coachesCheapthrills.png|Promo coach JD2017Teaser3.jpg|Teaser image Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 2017/Beta Elements#Cheap Thrills Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 7.58.24 AM.png|''Cheap Thrills'' (Alternate) (Beta) Otros E6458f36886447.574c24472940d.jpg 4271a236886447.574c244728562.jpg 4f4d5636886447.574c244728d5d.jpg 85d61436886447.572cb7938c6c1.jpg 8f1ef036886447.572cb7938d899.jpg 7e3dbc36886447.572cb7938d38e.jpg 9e95b336886447.572cb7938cd65.jpg Ef9e5136886447.572cb7938c03e.jpg Jd17-toptracks-preview-siaftseanpaul-cheapthrills-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser Cheap Thrills BG Teaser.gif|Background teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGhmXvOxDun/ Cheapthrills hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay Cheapthrills hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 Cheapthrills photobooth.png|The Classic coach on Photobooth CheapThrillsBG1.png|Background 15823981 1375227699155394 2138157520 o.png|Background 2 Background 2.png|Background 3 Jd17website cheapthrills w radical gif error.png|The error involving the Radical’s GIF on some versions of the official website 2016-10-08_22-50-19.png|One-week release on Just Dance Now message Cheap thrills picto comparision.png|Comparision between the E3 and the final pictograms cheapthrillalt.jpg|Bollywood Version Background Videos Video Musical Oficial Sia - Cheap Thrills (Lyric Video) ft. Sean Paul Teasers Cheap Thrills - Gameplay Teaser (US) Cheap Thrills - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Cheap Thrills - Just Dance 2017 (7th-Gen) Cheap Thrills - Just Dance 2017 (8th-Gen) Cheap Thrills - Just Dance Now Cheap Thrills - Just Dance 2018 'Bollywood Version' Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version) - Just Dance 2017 Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version) - Just Dance Now Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version) - Just Dance 2018 'Others' Cheap Thrills (Mashup) - Just Dance 2017 Cheap Thrills (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2017 Referencias Navegación en:Cheap Thrills fr:Cheap Thrills pl:Cheap Thrills pt:Cheap Thrills pt-br:Cheap Thrills ro:Cheap Thrills ru:Cheap Thrills tr:Cheap Thrills Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2017 Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:2010s Categoría:Anissa Thai Categoría:Solos Femeninos Categoría:Canciones por Sia Categoría:Canciones por Sean Paul Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2017 Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con Rutinas Alternativas